


laughing like children, living like lovers

by bernietaupin



Series: london disasters (kingsman/bodyguard crossovers) [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, First "I love you", Fluff, M/M, some other various characters are mentioned, very small moments of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernietaupin/pseuds/bernietaupin
Summary: Eggsy Unwin and David Budd go out to a nice restaurant together. It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	laughing like children, living like lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerie_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_ground/gifts).



> i dedicate this to cali because eggvid is the best
> 
> i plan to write more eggvid stuff so...maybe there will be things that are longer than just a fluffy one shot someday
> 
> also i stole this title from an elton song. because of course i did

“David, are you ready to go, mate?” Eggsy yelled, standing outside the bathroom door. “I swear, you take more time to get ready for dinner than my mum!” He and David had reservations for dinner at a very nice restaurant, and by God were they going to make it there on time. Eggsy wasn’t necessarily the most punctual person himself, but he was quite good at getting dressed up fast, since he had the Kingsman training and all that. He had decided to wear his orange suit, as it was David’s favorite.

 

“I’ll be out in a sec, babe, I just gotta finish fixing my hair!” David replied. Eggsy sighed dramatically, but smiled to himself. He didn’t mind that David spent a lot of time on his appearance because damn, he sure looked good. After what seemed like forever to an impatient Eggsy, David finally emerged from the bathroom. He was dressed in a sensible black suit and his hair was gelled up neatly, the grey streak prominent. “Okay, I’m ready now,” he said.

 

“Took ya long enough, I was starting to think that I would die out here before we even got to the fuckin’ car!” Eggsy and David laughed. “You’re lucky that you’re so fit, or else I’d be less forgiving,” Eggsy said, smiling at David and gazing at him. They stood there for a moment, enamored with one another, before Eggsy’s phone buzzed with a reminder of their reservation. “Shit, we gotta go!”

 

“I’ll drive,” David said, grabbing the keys on the way out. He knew that Eggsy wouldn’t hesitate to break several traffic laws if it meant they’d get there faster, so it was the safer (and more legal) option. They arrived at the restaurant, gave the car to the valet, and made their way inside. The hostess greeted them kindly.

 

“Hi, welcome to Locanda Locatelli, do you have a reservation?”

 

“Hi, yes, Unwin, party of two?” Eggsy said. The hostess looked through the reservations for a bit before finding theirs.

 

“Ah, yes. Right this way, gentlemen,” she said, grabbing two menus. She led them to a booth and left after they were seated. 

 

Eggsy rubbed his hands together before picking up his menu. “God, I am so excited to eat this food. I’ve been waiting all week and I heard from Roxy that it’s mad good.”

 

“I’m just glad to be spending time with you, Eggsy. Work’s been so hectic for both of us and I just miss getting to sit and chat with you,” David said, a hint of sadness in his voice. After all, if Eggsy wasn’t around, he really didn’t have anybody else to talk to. Vicky was obviously out of the question, and anyone else he could have spent time with was either dead, in prison, or out to get him. 

 

Eggsy reached out and tenderly grabbed David’s hand, which was resting on the table. “Hey, hey, I know things are rough, but let’s just enjoy tonight.” Eggsy smiled warmly at David, stroking his hand with his thumb. Changing the subject,  Eggsy asked, “By the way, how was your time with Ella and Charlie this week? I’m sorry I couldn’t join you guys, things got super crazy at the shop.”

 

David immediately brightened up at the mention of his kids. They were his pride and joy, the little bit of good that he felt he’d done in life. “Oh, it was lovely. I took them out to the park for a picnic,” he said, happily. “Charlie told me all about his new school and things seem to be going incredibly well for him. Ella’s also making high marks in primary school right now and I couldn’t be more proud of either of them.” David continued talking about their day and Eggsy just listened. David tended to be somewhat soft spoken around most people, but when he got excited about something, he could rival even Eggsy in how much he rambled. Eggsy loved when David did this, as it was the side of David that usually only came out around him. 

 

A waiter came around as David finished speaking and brought them a plate of bread. He asked for their drink orders, and both ordered a classic red wine. They also ordered waters, to which the waiter asked, “Sparkling or still?”

 

“Still, please,” Eggsy said, and the waiter left to get their water. As David and Eggsy perused their menus, deciding on what to order, Eggsy looked up at David and said, “I honestly cannot stand sparkling water, bruv, it’s like static from the telly but inside your mouth.” David just chuckled and sighed. He sure loved the weird shit that Eggsy said, even if it didn’t really make sense.

 

The waiter came back with their wine and water and was ready to take their orders. David ordered the  _ linguine agli scampi  _ (“Very fancy, babe”) and Eggsy ordered a char grilled Scottish rib-eye. Eggsy was very quick to make a joke about David and the steak, saying “Hey, both of you are Scottish and both are things that I eat-” which was cut off by a playful smack from an embarrassed David.

 

“Eggsy, you can’t just say things like that in the middle of a nice restaurant,” David cautioned, but despite David’s warning, they still laughed at Eggsy’s joke anyway. Things had been stressful for David at work and for Eggsy at the agency, so they just needed to be able to laugh everything off and forget about anything bad for a little while.

 

The waiter returned with the food, which looked and smelled amazing. Once they started eating it, they agreed that it tasted amazing as well. Eggsy decided that he wanted to try some of David’s linguine, so he reached across the table for it. Bad idea. Eggsy’s elbow bumped into one of the wine glasses, sending red wine cascading across the very white tablecloth.

 

“Shit.” David tried to get the attention of the waiter, but Eggsy stopped him.

 

“No, no I don’t wanna bug them. Just...give me a second,” Eggsy said, getting out his phone to text Merlin.

 

**_Eggsy:_ ** _ hey merlin any chance u kno a good way to get red wine out of a white tablecloth _

**_Merlin:_ ** _ ...Why _

**_Eggsy:_ ** _ no reason. maybe might have just spilled some on a date idk _

**_Merlin:_ ** _ You should use boiling water, but I doubt that it’s easily accessible to you right now. Just get a waiter. _

**_Eggsy:_ ** _ fine ;( _

 

“Okay David, you were right, we should probably just get a waiter.” David wanted to ask who Eggsy had been texting, but Eggsy quickly signaled for the waiter to come over. As he approached, he saw the dark red stain, his expression growing sympathetic. Both Eggsy and David began to apologize, but the waiter spoke first.

 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. This isn’t the first time this has happened, let me just take this,” he said, smiling slightly. “Maybe don’t get more wine, though,” he joked, at which Eggsy smiled sheepishly. They moved their plates and glasses, and the waiter took the tablecloth and walked away to get the stain cleaned.

 

“Man, sorry about that, bruv, I’m such an idiot.” Eggsy shook his head at himself.

 

“Yeah, but you’re  _ my _ idiot, Eggsy,” David replied lovingly, making Eggsy blush a little bit. They resumed eating their food, when suddenly, Eggsy had a bright idea.

 

“Oi, I know that me trying to eat your food is the reason we no longer have a tablecloth, but hear me out: what if we tried the thing from  _ Lady and the Tramp _ where they both take sides of a noodle, and like, y’know, kiss in the middle?”

 

David could hardly stop himself before he blurted out, “God, I love you.” Eggsy froze.  That was the first time David had said that to him, aside from the occasional “ily” sent over text message. They both sat in the moment, letting David’s words soak in. A few seconds passed before Eggsy spoke again.

 

“I love you too, mate.” Eggsy grinned, his heart fluttering because of his boyfriend. Eggsy glanced down at David’s pasta again. “So...wanna be overly romantic in public?”

 

David smirked. “Of course I do,” he said, grabbing his fork.

 

Both picked up each side of one noodle with their forks, putting each end in their mouths. They each made their way towards the middle, getting closer and closer until-

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Shit, sorry!”

 

They had severely misjudged the length of the noodle and how long it would take to meet in the middle, meaning they rammed their noses together. Their shouts got the attention of a few neighboring tables, but they only gave some judging and confused glances before returning to their meals and conversations.

 

Eggsy sighed, rubbing his nose. “Things really have been disastrous tonight, huh?” David chuckled.

 

“Yeah, they have, but I don’t mind as long as it’s with you,” he said. “How about we just pay for our shit and get out of here, yeah?” David gave Eggsy a quick kiss on the lips before signaling for the waiter to bring the check.

 

They paid for their meal and Eggsy apologized to the waiter once again for staining that tablecloth. They made their way to the exit and paused outside of the restaurant. Eggsy pulled David into a tender kiss before the couple walked towards the valet, holding hands and laughing about their dinner.


End file.
